


Cyclical

by langsdelijn



Category: (Long Track) Speed Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: chem15try, Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, Other, References to Cross-Gen, References to Dub/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s well aware of the irony. She just doesn’t care. After all, she’s hardly the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

> I bring Wrong fic! Not intended to be anything but Wrong. (Score; I squicked myself!) 
> 
> So, yes, I do believe I will jump in this here handbasket. If you know why, you could perhaps hop in, too.

She’s well aware of the irony. She just doesn’t care.  
  
*  
  
She’s not so much of a hypocrite that she convinces herself it’s just “the way of the world” or “just what we do” or whatever. It’s selfish, and it’s wrong, and it’s quite probably damaging. But, she has wants. Needs. And this is how she satisfies them.  
  
Because she can.  
  
Because she enjoys it.  
  
*  
  
Newbies are no fun. They’re still starry-eyed, excited and eager. No, if they’ve got a season or two under their belts, if they’re circling twenty (again, yes, irony: she knows), if they’ve had a little time to cultivate their egos, that’s when she can have the most fun with them.  
  
These girls, with their whole careers stretched out in front of them, medals and podiums and titles in their future, brought crashing back down to Earth. Just for a little while. It’s beautiful, glorious. _Powerful_.  
  
*  
  
She doesn’t feel guilty.  
  
After all, she’s hardly the only one. Or the first. Or the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a whole host of challenges ([31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/), [chem15try](), [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [tarot challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/543986.html)) and posted [here](http://langs-de-lijn.livejournal.com/13134.html).


End file.
